Worth It
by ForeverLovingToRead
Summary: Melanie decides that the only way to avoid confronting her feelings for Dez is to first give him a mission. Will he find the risks worth it or will he decide things are better off as they are?


It should have never happened, it was wrong they weren't supposed to like each other. This isn't the movies! Things like this aren't suppose to happen and especially not to her. She was just fine being the cynical best friend watching while everyone else had problems with boys and what they were going to do with their lives.

And another thing, if her life had to be a typical high school drama, why did it have to be this one? She couldn't have the whirlwind summer romance, the forbidden love between two feuding families, the geeky girl falls in love with the popular jock. No, she had to live the life of the girl with a crush on her brother's best friend.

Great, now she was admitting it to herself, soon everyone would know. This town was too small, if one person learned that she liked Dez it would be a matter of seconds before Charlie found out, and if Charlie found out he would make her life impossible.

All Melanie could hope was that no one had seen them kiss.

Now that she thought of it, the memory came flooding back. Not that it had happened long enough ago for her not to remember, an hour, two hours tops. Melanie had been at the roller derby rink, alone just thinking about everything from ballet to Dez himself. It was easiest to think when she was alone skating. So few people knew about her liking for it, that no one ever suspected her to be here, which is why it was so strange when he had shown up. It's not like Melanie had told Charlie, and therefore she had no idea how Dez had found out about it.

She had just taken off her skates and was leaving the rink when she saw his beat up Jeep parked in front of the building. It was hard to miss considering it seemed to have been parked in front of her house night and day since the moment he had gotten his license.

Dez was leaning against the passenger side door, his arms folded over his chest. Even leaning back he was tall with his short gelled hair, he was wearing a short-sleeve blue t-shirt and khakis shorts.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, hesitently checking around to see if anyone would see them.

"This girl told me I could find you here." Melanie ran through the short list of girls who could have possibly given up her destination and found that none of them would have told him. "Any way, I don't know if you remember a couple weeks ago . . . during the fire?"

Stupid boy, she thought. How could she have possibly forgotten the night that he had manage to change her entire outlook on him.

"Um, yeah, you mean the one where you tried to tell me how to take picture?" She decided that it would be best not to mention their later conversations, just until she knew what he really wanted. "They turned out just fine by the way."

"Uh, yeah, I was just . . . uh, I was wondering . . ." He stuttered.

"Yes, I do have a curfew of midnight Dez, so please tell me what you want or I'm going to start walking home."

She saw the boy gulp before he seemed to become even more sure of himself. "I wanted to know if you still at a loss as to why we can't go out sometime?"

"Actually, I have. You are best friends with my brother." She just hoped he wouldn't see how weak the reasoning really was.

"I thought we already said that wasn't really an issue. He might already know I like this girl and won't shut up about me growing a pair to ask her out, so I don't think it will be a problem considering he is basically giving me permission." He explained.

"Oh sure, but I think I can correctly guess that you have not mentioned me by name otherwise he wouldn't be so eager to for you to start dating. Plus, Charlie wouldn't have let you spend any time near me, if you haven't noticed we don't get along, meaning he wouldn't really like it if you showed up one day and took me to a movie as opposed to hanging out with him."

"What is he going to do, stop talking to me? I'm not his only friend exactly, but I am his best friend, he would get over it eventually."

"Well how about this?" Melanie smirked, a plan forming in her head giving her the option to never have to deal with this again, or at least for a very long time. "If you get permission from my brother," She shuddered at the thought actually pretending to care what her brother thought. "If he says you can take me out for one date, then fine. But he must know that it is me you are asking out and that it is me he has been trying to pressure you into dating. Deal?" She asked.

Dez seemed to be weighing the options in his mind. Finally he nodded his head in agreement.

"Great and now if you'll excuse me." She turned to walk away before he grabbed her arm.

"Wait, I just . . . I have to make sure it's going to be worth it." Needless to say, Melanie was more than shocked when his lips meet hers, and then left speechless as he again nodded his head. "Definitely worth it."  
Dez jogged around his car to the driver's seat. "Do you want a ride? I kind of have a question for your brother so I'm headed your way."****

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
Okay, so here is another one-shot because people seemed to really like the first one I did. I don't know if I'm going to actually make any of these into stories, just because this way I can make quick stories for people to read without feeling bad when I take forever to update. I have enough stories that I'm in the middle of so I don't want to add another one. Just let me know what you think of this. I might even start branching out.  
Love,  
The StoryWriter.  
P.S. Sorry for anyone who feels like Melanie is in love with Jenny, well I don't agree at all. Number one reason being her reaction to Dez so sorry to all of you who think that but I think you're wrong. And I mean that in the nicest possible way.


End file.
